everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
A Magic Spell
A Magic Spell '''is the first official storybook of the Isaacelwwe books series, written by himself. It is set for release on July 1st, 2015. It features Selena Fauna, Muffy Muffington, Brian Rose and Arthur Junne as the main cast, as well as C.A. Cupid. Plot All the couples of Ever After High get mixed up in a spell by the daughter of a Witch with incredible magic power that even surpasses Selena's. It is up to the daughter of the Angel who can bring back them back along with the help of C.A. Cupid. Selena and Brian become the "evil" royal couple. Muffy and Arthur are the shyest couple of all and they hide from everything. Briar Beauty chases Hopper and he avoids her. Ashlynn becomes Hunter's heroine rather than him saving her. Raven embraces her bad magic and Dexter joins her. Lucinda Umbra controls them like her everlasting puppets and Sopheriel Angel needs to stop her. While tracking her down, C.A. Cupid looks to help the misguided couples. Story '''Magic Prologue Someone, there's someone causing mischief in the storybook. A witch, a witch with great powers. She is actually the daughter of that said witch. She causes chaos around all the land, but this is the first we've heard or seen of her. She heading to Ever After High, where the fairy tale children go. Is she going to mess with everyone? Someone needs to stop her. There's someone there in the distance, an angelic lady peeking behind the trees. Is this out hero or, excuse me, heroine of this story? Please let it be. Chapter 1: The Lovebirds Starting the school day off, Selena and Muffy are focusing on the MirrorNet where Dexter Charming and Humphrey Dumpty are currently announcing the polls created by the students of Ever After High. The Lovebirds Poll, was the one everyone voted on, especially these two friends. Selena looked through to see who was the big winner and it was a four-way tie! Surprised, Dexter announced all the winners: Apple White and Daring Charming, Dexter Charming and Raven Queen, Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman and before Dexter could say the last couple, the power cut off. Everyone is school looked towards the door... Chapter 2: The New Head Witch in School Shocked and stunned, everyone held each other and all backs were to the lockers where they stood and watched the menacing figure they saw. Walking ever so slowly, the new witch spoke her name as Lucinda Umbra, the daughter of the Witch from Prunella and she was there to cause chaos on the royal and rebel couples. Holding out her cauldron purse, she stirred a mixture of colors in the pot: green like the wickedness, yellow like the sun, and black as the night to make the crimson color she wanted. Looking in a 360 degree way, Lucinda chanted a spell: Ra'h zuel la; As long as I don't find love, none of you will look beyond and above! Chapter 3: Spread the (non-exsiting) Love All the students of Ever After High were slumped down. Many of the Rebels had darker outfits and many royals had light ones but all were sad in a way. Lucinda had her hands out with a dark aura around them. She walked down the hall, turning every jolly person sad and angry. Causing chaos. Raven Queen was unaffected but it wore off and she became engulfed by Lucinda's powerful magic. Lucinda looked all around, seeing the destruction carrying on. She walked forward,laughing, taunting but was interrupted by a blinding light. Chapter 4: Stunning Light A girl with magnificent wings flew over Lucinda, she had golden hair, blue eyes, and golden harp. She landed right in front of Lucinda, making her back up a bit. Lucinda glared at the glimmering figure as the girl walked closer and closer. The angelic girl put her hands on her hips and looked at Lucinda with a flashing glimpse. Lucinda took out her broom, which was as small as a door mouse, and expanded it and vanished. The girl looked all around her and flapped her wings and small particles landed on some students, freeing them but only for a little while. The girl shouted her name:"Sopheriel" and looked around the school. Lucinda glared at her. Sopheriel's wings became bigger. Chapter 5: Witch vs. Angel Lucinda cast a spell that brought up evil litter critters towards Sopheriel. Sopheriel used a restoration spell to turn them back to normal. Shocked, Lucinda threw green fireballs. Sopheriel blocks the attack with her magnificent wings then she proceeds to fly in the air, and heading outside. Flying way in the sky, little feathers and sparkles trailed from her, following into a straight line. Lucinda followed. She glanced at her broomstick and activated it. Boosting in the sky, Lucinda caught up with Sopheriel and blasted her from the air. Sopheriel landed on her back, hard. She appeared knocked out. Chapter 6: Magic Revelation Many of the cured students gathered around the knocked out angel. All appearing sad, Selena and Muffy looked at each other. Selena placed her hand over Sopheriel's chest. Lucinda descended down from the sky, looking a little disheartened, then it hit her. She remembered the angelic girl from years ago, when she was younger. Lucinda was always alone, even in start school and only one little girl talked too her, Sopheriel. Lucinda started to get a little sad. All those time she though no one liked her but there was always that one girl who did, now she might be gone. Chapter 7: Love Wins Lucinda was now in despair, she had now lost an important friend. She went over to the angel and placed her hand over Selena's. Selena smiled and notify everyone that she still was pulsing but just injured. More and more students started to put their hands over Selena and Lucinda's, many other placed their palms on their heart. Everyone what excreting love, the type of love that can save anyone. After a while, Sopheriel woke up smiling, fully healed. Lucinda helped her up and apologized for everything. Sopheriel knew that it was her longtime friend all along and that's why she did not attack her. She hugged Lucinda and everyone cheered. Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction